1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photograph album page and more particularly pertains to displaying a plurality of photographs of a wide variety of sizes in a convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of photograph album pages of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, photograph album pages of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of displaying photographs through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example., U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,026 to Shaine discloses a method of making pages of a photo album. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,522 to Moir discloses a method for producing a photo album page.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a photograph album page that allows displaying a plurality of photographs of a wide variety of sizes in a convenient manner.
In this respect, the photograph album page according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying a plurality of photographs of a wide variety of sizes in a convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved photograph album page which can be used for displaying a plurality of photographs of a wide variety of sizes in a convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.